The Littlest Vampire and the Big Bad Wolf
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering around the strange relationship of Jacob and Alice. (Strictly speaking of Breaking Dawn, the book NOT the movie.) NOTE: Rating is subject to change. See each chapter for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**_** For the past two years or so I have been unable to post anything on Fan Fiction. I've only posted one other story for the Twilight fandom, so I decided it was time that I added some more. ;) This is going to be a collection of short stories, one-shots, song-fics, etc. centering around the strange relationship between Jacob and Alice from Breaking Dawn (the book, NOT the movie). Now I read the Twilight saga when I was a Sophomore or Junior in high school-I can't remember which-and that was a couple years ago so if I get things wrong I apologize in advance! Quick question: Was anyone else a little disappointed that the movie had none of the Jake-Alice interaction or that it didn't show Rose making Jake his doggie bowl?! Haha just curious because sometimes my aunt and I still get all pouty about that when we watch Breaking Dawn! Anyway, enough of my rambling because you came to read a story not read my boring comments! ;)**_

_*****_**Note: **_**See each chapter for details concerning each mini-story.***_

**Title: ** Relief

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: **Alice feels relieved…mostly…

Alice has discovered that the dog has his uses.

Being near him brings her relief…at least from her splitting headaches. For her olfactory senses-not so much. To her, he se still smells like moldy, week-old wet dog. Most of the time she doesn't mind, so long as he's there and she doesn't have to endure the pain anymore.

So when Jacob walks into the house like he owns the place and sits himself against a wall so that he's got a good view of Bella, Alice walks over and settles herself beside him without a word. The only thing that betrays her aversion to his stink is the delicate wrinkling of her small nose.

Jacob smirks, pleased at the fact that he's caused at least _one_ bloodsucker some sort of discomfort. The others are too polite, too focused on Bella and the unborn spawn, or just plain ignore his presence. Not Alice, she says exactly what's on her mind; he kind of likes that about her. Actually, it's probably the only reason he really _tries _to tolerate her.

"You stink," Alice mutters matter-of-factly.

He resists another smirk and retorts, "And you're annoying."

They fall into an almost-companionable silence now that they've spoken their minds. Alice leans her head back against the wall and lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

She'll never say it, but she's grateful he's there.

**A.N: **_**Tell me what you thought. ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **_**Here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Title: ** Pillow

**Genre: ** Friendship/Humor/(Romance if you turn your head sideways and squint)

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: **He's comfortable.

Alice laid her head on his shoulder-she'd discovered some time ago that direct physical contact with Jacob didn't just dull the pain in her skull, but made it disappear entirely. She smirked at his grumbling but was secretly glad that he'd stopped flinching away from her. She had to admit-only to herself of course-that despite his stink, he was comfortable. She closed her eyes and settled more comfortably against him and listened to the sound of his even breaths. If Alice had still had the ability, she thought that this would be a nice place to fall asleep.

**A.N: **_**I know it's terribly short, but such is the nature of some things. And just for the sake of these short stories, let's pretend that Jasper doesn't exist for these little moments. Jasper is one of my favorite characters, but there is just no room for him in these shorts, at least not so far, but if he does decide to make an appearance then so be it. So I apologize to all the Alice-Jasper shippers out there! This is mostly about how Jake and Alice interact. Well, I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter, and don't worry there is much more to come! Until next time, my lovely readers! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: _Since the last chapter was so short _**_**I give to you, my lovely readers, the next installment in this collection!**_

**Title: **Scary

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: Tiny, tiny bit of language.**

**Summary: **It's just not normal…

Jake hates being around them all. It's wrong on too many levels for him to even attempt to count. Werewolves and vampires _don't_ mix.

It's just not normal.

...Or at least…they _shouldn't _mix...

But then again, nothing about this situation is even _remotely_ normal.

And the smallest leech was the most scarily abnormal one out of the whole damn bunch! Why she insisted on hanging around him so much was a mystery. After about a week of that he'd snapped at her, demanding to know why she always seemed to gravitate toward him every time he walked through the door. She'd replied simply that he made the headaches go away.

After that, he'd mostly ignored her constant-annoying-presence. He still didn't like her but he'd never been able to turn away a female in distress if Leah being in his "pack" was any indication. After a while he'd actually gotten used to her always being near, and when she was, he found that he didn't mind the other Cullens so much anymore.

And _that _was some disturbingly scary shit.

**A.N: Short again, but I can't help what my brain cooks up and my hands write down. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
